


BREAK

by Grinner_H



Series: Loss and Gain [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	BREAK

It's like an overused cliché out of a cheesy romance novel, _lovemaking before a parting._

Only, it's not so much _lovemaking_ as it is _brutal, intense fucking_ \- the only _romance_ here is the raw purity of a fight. _Anything_ can be a weapon, _everything's_ a battle, and there's _always_ beauty in it.

And _this_ is what Hibari likes best - Superbi Squalo with blood on his snarling mouth. He is bruised lips and blistered heart, legs hooked on Hibari's shoulders and folded very nearly in half.

Hibari likes to lean closer - so close that there is room for only a single breath between them - in that way that makes him go _deepdeepdeep_ inside Squalo, till he can't go any further. He likes the sensation of his teeth against too-thin skin stretched over Squalo's too-sharp collarbone, the taste of copper and salt dancing wildly upon his tongue.

He delights in the rough patches of skin - old scars and new, many of which Hibari himself was the cause - beneath the stroke of his palms, callused fingers roaming every plane and curve of Squalo's lithe frame till he is a shuddering mess in Hibari's hold. 

Hibari finds a kind of enigmatic fascination in the way Squalo writhes and claws and _bites,_ in the way he gasps Hibari's name like it's the only word he knows. Hibari's always been too damn curious for his own good, and this is where curiosity's led him. Such a cliché, but it really _is_ too late to turn back now. It would be cruel if he did.

 _Compassion_ isn't something Hibari Kyouya would ever admit to, so he buries his thoughts in places he knows they won't come up unbidden, places he _knows_ he'll scour through nonetheless, and fucks Squalo as if he'd _die_ if he stopped. His left hand tightens around Squalo's leg, fingernails embedding themselves into the flesh of his lover's thighs, splitting skin, splitting barriers.

"Such pride," Hibari breathes, lips moving against the side of Squalo's bloody cheek, so close to his ear - it is Squalo's cue to growl like an offended cat, sink his claws deeper into the cap of Hibari's shoulder. 

It is a routine - the condescending smirk, the tongue gliding up the side of Squalo's face, the threat of Squalo's metal hand around the curve of Hibari's bicep. "Such _pride,_ " Hibari would say, thrusting harder - _deeper_ \- in a way that makes Squalo fight not to scream, in _that_ way that renders him unable to move later. "I'm going to enjoy breaking it."

Sometimes, Hibari wonders if he took it upon himself to fix Squalo, just so he could break him over and over again. And it goes like this - this constant _push, pull, push harder_ game, back and forth like the sway of their bodies, in and out like the violent thrusts of Hibari's cock, as if their copulation is the only thing that's keeping either of them from falling apart.

Squalo's moaning something fierce, left leg gradually slipping off Hibari's shoulder in an obvious loss of control. In an instant, Hibari's grabbing him just above the knee, shifting that leg back in place and driving in harder, as if attempting to rip Squalo apart from the inside out.

Squalo screams, cums without being touched.


End file.
